Announcements
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: Just some stuff I need to say. Couldn't find a catagory so I put it in a random one so hades.
1. Chapter 1

Attention everyone If you notice I hadn't been updating I'll explain soon. Now we need to get to some websites there are two on my user for some art on and more sidestories on . I've been catching up on One Piece and started playing the heists in GTA V online. Okay the update will be sometime this week or the next and I'm sorry Dbzwarriors Kindergarten and 4th grade has to be scrapped since it looks like crap. Dbzwarriors in Middle school 5th grade isn't being scrapped but 6th grade is coming out soon once my math teacher comes back to school since he's out sick at the moment we will talk about him being in the story as a minor. There will be some sneak peeks here in this announcement. Nekomajin is also going to be scrapped since it doesn't look good,the plot,the typing,and Kuriza being a demigod who goes to Earth to help Onio out with Neko,but certain chapters are staying in there actually on second thought maybe they aren't. Okay the sneak peeks are XENOVERSE, Dbzwarriors in 2nd grade,Dbzwarriors in 7th grade (well a little but will be continue in Sept. when I go back),Dbzwarriors in 9th grade, Tales From Planet Frieza, and one of my newest fanfictions that will be coming out on Deviantart and Wattpad Mighty Morphin PR Zedd/Rita.

* * *

XENOVERSE sneak peak-

A boy no older than 13 ran through TokiToki city. He had black hair,an orange gi,a scouter that's red,and a tail."I'm actually a time patroller!" He yelled.

His friends were in the industrial area when they saw him come."Sup Jace." An Icejin (Frieza Clan) said.

"Not much Froze." Jace said.

"So what's with that letter right in your hand?" A namekian ask.

"Well Geo it's a letter from the time patroller Trunks." Jace replied."He says meet at the time machine location at 2 pm."

"We are a team we fight for history not be corrupted." A saiyan said.

"You excuse me I've got training with my mentor Vegeta." Jace said walking off."Froze you've been looking for a mentor come along."

"Hai're guys." Froze said running off to his new mentor.

In his letter it said,"_Dear young Icejin,you've been accepted to be mentored by a former Z-fighter. At 9 am meet him in the shopping distict. Can't wait,your new mentor F.C."_

'Who's this FC guy.' Froze thought heading to the shopping area seeing other time patrollers."Damn can't wait till later today." he said outloud. just then he crashed into two people. A chestnut shaped head guy with green eyes and orange carapace and a guy with black horns coming out of his head,ruby red eyes,and a purple carapace.

"Hey watch where your going!" Froze yelled. The chestnut guy spoke to the purple carapace guy in native language."Hey I understand what your saying so just say it normaly!"

"Okay,okay my name's Kuriza Cold." the chestnut head guy said."And this is my pops Frieza Cold.

"I heard stories of you Frieza. Anyways does anyone know where to look for my new mentor? He sayed to meet him here at 9 am?" Froze said.

Kuriza and Frieza looked at each other."Well you just met him." Frieza exclaimed."My asistant Kuriza will be helping you out kid,what's your name?"

"Oh sorry,Froze sir." Froze said.

"Okay Froze first off agility then strength okay. Kuriza help him out with agility then me and you will do it together." Frieza explained."Then onto strength."

* * *

Dbzwarriors in 2nd grade-

Trunks was walking to his new classroom where he notice the girls weren't here."What the f*** where are the girls?" he ask.

"I don't know Trunks." Goten said.

"Well it's so better without them." Kuriza snarled.

"Yeah." Cell Jr. agreed.

There teacher walked in. He was a middle age man at 34."Okay kiddies lets start."

"D***." They all muttered.

With the girls

Mai looked down."Hey Mai what's bugging you?" Holly ask.

Lynx the daughter of Yamcha was being picked on by the meanest girl from 1st grade Dawn."Haha puny girl. Puny girl." she taunted.

"Leave me be." Lynx quietly said.

"What was that?" Dawn ask poking her.

"Oh sorry Holly I really just miss Trunky." Mai said.

"Oh then same here." Holly said laughing with her friend."Even though he hates you guys well not Veggie head you are still my friend. Anyway I'm thinking about breaking up with him cause you know."

"Right." Mai said.

Their teacher walked in."ALRIGHT LADIES SIT DOWN!" she yelled."I'M MISS RELLIK AND WE NEED TO GO OVER SOMETHINGS!"

The girls cringed from her yelling.

* * *

Dbzwarriors in 7th grade-

Trunks woke up and walked down to the kitchen seeing his younger sister sitting with his mother."Hey *crack* mom." Trunks said.

"Morning Trunks." Bulma said."Bra say good morning."

"Wokay mommy. Wood morning Runks." Bra said.

Trunks kissed his mother and grabbed his knapsack then walked out. Mai met him halfway."Hey *crack* beautiful." Trunks said kissing his girl.

"Whoa what's up with your voice." Mai complained.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Goten found him and walked after him."Hey Trunks!" he yelled.

"Oh Goten *crack* hey." Trunks stopped walking.

"Something went up *pant* at my place." Goten panted for air."Frieza he came by carrying Kuriza in his arms."

"Slow down what about Ice?" Mai ask. After being hit on by the black Icejin he learned his lesson.

"Who said my name?" a rusky voice ask coming down from the air. Ice who was a year older than his younger brother floated to the ground."Hey pretty dumping purple head soon?"

What he got was a kicked between the knees by Mai."No!" she replied."You perv."

"Okay Goten keep going." Mai growled.

"He came by setting Kuriza down on the grass and walked to the door knocking." Goten said."He said 'I need some help from you monkey.' and picked Kuriza up. Then he said 'My older brother way older than me and Cooler is after me.' but my dad just shook his head 'Frieza why?' "

"Father nevered been that way before." Ice murmured."Something doesn't seem right at all."

"Yeah *crack* even though I hate him *crack* he needs some help." Trunks said."First school then that."

"Right." The others said.

"Hey Ice how's Tundra?" Goten ask.

"Huh oh he's okay he moved to a different part of town but we'll see him soon." Ice responded.

The main gang were outside of school. Maria,Lynx,Deirdre,and a girl with fiery hair with yellow highlights running through-out it stood next to Mia glaring at her brother. Cell Jr and Jake were fooling around while Kid Buu looked at them.

"Okay everyone's here well not Kuriza." Ice said.

* * *

Dbzwarriors in 9th grade-

Sorry no preview can't think shit.

* * *

Well I'm not doing the special going on Deviantart and Wattpad cause my math teacher comes back tomorrow and we can talk.

See you soon and review.

Also I'm doing requests on Deviantart and story so post in comment/review or pm me. Now about me not updating I'm going to explain if I have already then f**k. Now I've been catching up on One Piece since DB787 is far ahead of me since she started earlier than me and I started on New Year's Eve. Like I said if you like Nekomajin let me know before I do new replacement chapters for it cause I read it myself it looks like CRAP. I mean I'm not making fun of myself I just pissed off with myself from writing terrible crap that I call a story. "GOD DAMN YOU NAPPA!" Vegeta screamed. Oh yeah he and Goku are my co-hosts during announcements starting today. Okay if you like the other stories I'm scrapping then review (just follow instructions from Neko) to let me know.

Well bye good writting and I've got XENOVERSE since February so LOOK FOR ME TO BATTLE. Oh yeah I use PS3 and my friends call me a noob get a XBOX 1 but no.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys." Son Goku said.

Thanks G,anyway I only have about 2 announcements.

First announcement:I have a Tumblr account under Ask-the-icejin which is me,Kuriza,Frieza,and Jamey. Kuriza is incharge for a day or 2 each week.

Second announcement:taskey. I got a taskey account under the same name as mine on here and posted only a story for now...

Vegeta say it please.

"Alright." Vegeta said.

Shows DBZA picture of the Capsule ship crash."I'M BACK BITCHES!" he screamed.

Thanks Geets. I also got a bunch of stories on now com incomplete or complete or in process of completing.

If I announced this in the last announcement:I'm gonna start 6th Grade without my Math Teacher's permission being in it (Sorry). This story will began on June 15th 2015 so 10 days from now if your reading this today. I also need to fix a few stories and moving some to wattpad and taskey for other people to see if they can't get here. I have a FNAF story coming out soon, an update for DBZwarriors in Preschool with Vegeta resorting in violence with a guest I think flaming it for it being 300 freaking words long, and bringing a few stories here.

If you are reading a story that has Frieza in it like umm...100...crap can't remember he has his past memory back (I'll explain might contain spoilers from those stories) and has a twin named Icey an OC of mine. Steal her me and Vegeta will unleash Demigod power on yo asses.

"YEAH!"

SHUT UP! As I was saying there are a few new artworks on Deviantart with Kuriza, Jamey (OC), Frieza, and of course some NINJAGO like Skales and Fangtom.

Skales and Selema (can't see it go to Kurizafan2 at )

Jason or Jay/Frieza Diablo/Cold (Same with top pic)

Jamey Oliver, Kuriza's girlfriend hanging on to Kuriza in a abyss leading into Tartarus (shit HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS)

Kuriza Cold, Jamey's boyfriend hanging on to a ledge. (same with Jamey)

Like I said if you can't see 'em go to my Deviantart page which will be on my biography on my profile.

Jump up kick back went for a spin,

NINJA-GO!

NINJA-GO!

"The hell is up with you?" Vegeta ask.

Nothing Veggie-chan. Listening to Ninjago's soundtrack by "The Fold."

I lost what I said about Jason. *Clicks tongue* Well I'm pissed now. Sorry you guys have to find out about Jason (NOT GRACE) and Diani in "Frieza's Past". OK good news is Nekomajin will be continueing once this comes out (I hope).

Another UNIVERSE F chapter's coming out soon it's in writing process for a while.

Damn guys I feel like Lanipator ("Lani-pator." Seto Kaiba said) holding a gun to Lordmoonstone and getting a knife. No one was harm in that video.

Also my bio will be updated TONIGHT!

"Later guys..." Goku said.

Alright guys see yah soon... *turns SSJGSS and flys around*


End file.
